Ryōga Senba
| last = | creator = | voice = Yu Shimaka (Japanese) Joe Romersa (English) Vittorio Stagni (Italian) | other = |status = Deceased}} Ryōga Senba (仙波 峻河, Senba Ryōga) was the oldest member of the Four Holy Swords. After joining up with the Black Knights, he gained the position of Captain of the Second Squad. Character Outline Senba is initially seen as a member of the Japan Liberation Front and also a member of the Four Holy Swords. Out of the four, he is seen as the oldest member as well as the wisest. However, just like his comrades, he sees Tohdoh as their leader and gives him his loyalty. He is killed by Gino Weinberg during an assault on a Britannian aerial transport. His last words were that he wanted to see Japan being liberated. Character History First Season Ryōga Senba first appears alongside Kyoshiro Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to defend the Japan Liberation Front from the Britannian Army. He is piloting a Burai Kai, an upgraded version of the Burai. While defending, Zero retreats leaving Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to fend by themselves. As a result, they abandoned their knightmares and escape. He is later seen with Tohdoh and the others for a meeting, but are discovered and Tohdoh sacrifices himself and becomes captured to let Nagisa Chiba, Kosetsu Urabe, Asahina Shogo and Senba escape. Then, the Four Holy Swords turn to The Black Knights for help to rescue Tohdoh. Senba and the Four Holy Swords are given the Gekka to pilot by Rakshata. They break into the prison and rescue Tohdoh. Then, Senba fights against Suzaku with Tohdoh and the others. Tohdoh and the other Four Holy Swords knightmares take damage due to the Lancelot's Harken Boosters. However, Senba's Gekka is damaged by one of Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords (MVS). They spot reinforcements and Tohdoh gives the command to release the chaffsmoke and escape. He is seen later on after Euphemia massacres the Japanese due to Lelouch's Geass and follows under Tohdoh during the fight of Area 11. He appears alongside Asahina to back up Tohdoh who is engaged with Guilford. Second Season After the failed rebellion, Senba was arrested along with the other members of the Black Knights. To draw out Zero, Gilbert G.P. Guilford threatens to publicly execute all of the Black Knights. However, Zero does come and manages to free them all. Senba is seen again when Chiba and Asahina talk to Zero about his eariler abandonment and has a harder time of trusting Zero, but because of Tohdoh, still follows under his command. He is later seen during the assault on a Britannian aerial transport to kidnap the Viceroy of Area 11, Nunnally vi Britannia. He initially is with Asahina assaulting the battleship and destroying enemy forces. He gives Asahina advice and is interrupted by the appearance of the Knights of the Round. Later in the battle, Senba along with Tohdoh make it inside, but Gino Weinberg and his Knightmare, the Tristan intercepts them and stabs through Senba's Gekka with its MVS Polearms. Senba dies with the explosion of his Gekka. Quotes *''"You'll be a skinned rabbit. Don't get cocky."'' *''"Never thought a place like this..."'' Gallery Senba1.png Category:Characters Category:Japan Liberation Front Category:The Black Knights Category:Four Holy Swords Category:Deceased Characters